Optical modules, such as transmitters, receivers and/or transceivers, typically use a so-called "14-pin butterfly" package to house optical components hermetically in a box. Such an optical package includes an assembly platform, typically holding an optical fiber in alignment with an optical component, such as a laser or detector. More specifically, the optical component(s) is soldered to a carrier, and in turn, the carrier to the platform. Moreover, the optical fiber is encased within a ferrule welded to a clip, the clip soldered to another carrier, and, in turn, the carrier soldered to the assembly platform so as to maintain the alignment between the optical fiber and the optical component(s).
During assembly, unwanted stress in the module causes the optical fiber to move relative to the optical component(s), thereby lowering the coupling efficiency. It would therefore be desirable to provide an optical module wherein the effects of the induced stress are compensated for so as to maintain the alignment of the optical fiber and optical component(s).